mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Orchid
Order of the Orchid In the year 307 AT, a valiant knight mentioned to be the best, decided that training and living just to secure the border to protect the Fedoran Empire from Kah'Alune invasions wasn't enough. Someone had to ensure the borders were protected within and that people could travel across the land withotu fear of bandits, monsters and alike that could roam across the land. With said request in mind, Halberd's Council decided to form an elite with only the best Knights and Fighters trained inside their walls. Their duty would be to patrol the Empire and secure important places, either for the danger they could represent and the secrets hidden within; or for the sanctuaries they were. Such places are the Cathedral of Traitors; where many powerful artifacts and magic tomes from the time of Taernoon, too dangerous to risk being moved away, rested unguarded for an unlucky adventurer or worse to find. The Druid's Respite to prevent anyone to profanate the sacred ground or practice Dark Arts within the Dark Grove area and where the msytical energies of the world allow to dark rituals to be performed with full power and world-wide devastation. Titan's Rock, where it was said lead to a hidden world underground yet to be explored and also a place for sorcerers and wizards to perform their rituals isolated from peering eyes. Even the Ghoulmoors should be kept under watch to ensure no evil ghouls or similar undead were to escape to the surrounding land to bring death and suffery. In the year 308 AT, Altador the Noble, Founder of the Orchid and the first Commander, chose but one hundred of the best and most noble warriors of Halberd and instructed them with this mission. Only the best are allowed to become Knights of the Orchid, and even so, not all choose this life for it means an almost never ending watch. Their guard post is the Fedoran Empire and most of the time, the only people they interact with to remind them of society are their own brothers and sisters-in-arms who fight along side them or share the same mission. And so, the Order of the Orchid was created. From that day until the end of times, no Knight of the Orchid would only answer before those who fight for justice, honor and valor. Their duty is simple: to secure peace and safety within the land, no matter the cost. May any evil that threathens the Fedoran Empire or the world rise, as their oath dictates, they shall be the first line of defense! "My allegiance is not for the Empire. My allegiance is for those who live in it. The innocent, the weak and the strong. I choose to serve Righteousness and nothing else!" Their sacred oath as they take upon themselves the white mantle with a pink orchid. It's said, that within the Commander's Chamber in the Orchid's Bastion, lies an orchid for every Knight to ever serve, enchanted to glow like a beacon of hope each time a fellow Knight perish. A reminder to honor the lives of those who have died... and those who shall live.